disneys_leading_ladiesfandomcom-20200214-history
CeCe Jones
Cecelia Jones, better known by her nickname CeCe, is one of two of the main protaganists of the Disney Channel original comedy, Shake It Up. CeCe is a dancer on the fictional dance television show, Shake It Up! Chicago. She is best friends and dance partners with fellow Shake It Up! Chicago lead dancer, Rocky Blue. CeCe is portrayed by American actress, singer, and dancer Bella Thorne. Personality and Appearence CeCe is a very adventerous girl who has dreams of becoming a pop star. She is a talented singer, as revealed in the episode "Shake It Up: Made In Japan". Much like fellow Disney leading lady, Chyna Parks, CeCe often thinks up plans that get her and Rocky into alot of trouble. CeCe is shown to be very dim-witted and easily tricked, but can surprise people especially Rocky, on how good her ideas can be. In the Season Three episode "Brain It Up", she realizes that she isn't as dumb as she thinks when she gets the same grade as a smart boy in her Honors History Class. In the Season One episode "Add It Up", CeCe's math tutor reveals that she is dyslexic, which is the only secret she ever kept from Rocky. In Season One, CeCe's hair is mostly curled. In Season Two, her hair is shown to be mostly straightened. In Season Three, CeCe's hair is in various styles, such as a bun on the back of her head. CeCe has red hair, dark brown eyes, and fair light skin. Relationships James In the Season Three episode "Opposites Attract It Up", CeCe goes on a date with James, a boy in her Honors History class. They end up really liking each other, and ask Ty and Rocky to help them act more cool and more smart to impress each other. When Ty and Rocky realize James and CeCe had the same plan, they start fighting and James and CeCe repeat what they say, causing them to realize they had the same plan. In the end, they agree to go back to being themselves. In the episode "Psych It Up", James and CeCe realize that they aren't right for each other, and James breaks up with her. Trivia *CeCe has dyslexia. Bella Thorne, who portrays CeCe, has dyslexia in real life. *She and Rocky met Teddy Duncan in a special crossover episode. *Her parents are divorced. *In Season One, CeCe sometimes wears a necklace shaped like a pair of red lips. *In the episode "Wild It Up", an article in CeCe's school's blog says the following about her: "CeCe Jones with her fiery locks and a temperment to match is a daring wild child who's uncontrolable, funky, and fun." *She struggles in school and is not very studious. *She isn't very tall, and making fun of her height is a running gag in the show. *She is claustrophobic. *She is a fan of Katy Perry and Beyonce. *She mentioned she is not allowed to date, but has been on dates before. *She is afraid of the dark. *She likes labradoodles. *She loves Teen Court and knows every word of the legal disclamer. *She isn't allowed to watch Jersey Hills. *She was the 'fruit of the week' for Willy and Bubba's Produce Mart as a strawberry. *She snores loudly in her sleep, and all of her friends and classmates are aware of it. *She has dreams of becoming a pop star with Rocky. *She loves junk food and eats it frequently but has to be forced to eat vegetables. *She is good at getting people to do what she wants. *She still plays with dolls. *Her Zodiac sign is Pisces, making her birthday somewhere between Febuary 19th and March 20th. *She has a spirtual side. *She is sometimes considered a jinx. *She is in an Honors History class with Rocky. *In the future, she marries Logan Hunter and they have a child who they name Logan Jr. and nickname L.J. *She doesn't like cillantro. *She hates karate.